The Mechanic
by xxKei
Summary: She was called a genius, but felt lost among her fellow coordinators. She did what she thought was best and ended up meeting those she thought were lost along the way. But when challenged whose side will she work for... ShinnxOC CagallixAthrun KiraxLacus


**The Mechanic.**

**A Prologue**

"_I can't believe you knuckleheads graduated," She laughed running up to her older brother and ruffling his hair. "And to think you're all Special Forces. Yzak, no more late night study sessions and Dearka you'll finally have all that time for those girls you were talking about, Nicol you can complete your symphony finally too!"_

_They all chuckled at the girls' excitement as they posed for a picture. _

"_Say cheese," she laughed as the boys did just that. "Rusty any plans for tonight?"_

"_Nah going to try and sleep in for once," He laughed as the young girl noted her father standing off in the distance. "What are you thinking of doing? Joining the forces?"_

_Rusty and her had been quite close over the past few years and he was one of the few people who knew what her father was like. "I like the science behind it all, but to actually pilot a mobile suit, I don't think it's for me."_

"_You are a bit of a genius when it comes to that kind of stuff."_

_The girl just grinned and moved her hand up to her heart. "I can't believe it! A compliment!"_

"_Lia!"_

_The girl snapped her head towards her brother who motioned her to come see him. _

"_Talk to you later Rusty," She spoke softly enveloping her friend in a hug. "Stay safe."_

"_Always do," He replied letting her go._

_Her brother was two years older than her and happened to share most of his looks with their mother. His blue hair and aquamarine eyes were symbols of her mother that she tried her best to hold onto. _

_Lia's mother, Lenore, was killed during a trip to Junius Seven, a PLANT that was strictly agricultural. Unfortunately it was also the target of a deadly attack by the Earth Forces that destroyed the entire colony, A day in coordinator history known as the Bloody Valentine. _

_She and her father shared certain traits. Lianna tended to be a little more hot- headed than Athrun, and her hair was a chestnut brown that went to her middle back and Lia's eyes were dark brown almost black. She was thin- almost too thin in her opinion- and Lia was really starting to get sick of all this war talk. She guessed it was hard to look past it when your dad sits on the council._

"_Aren't you glad to be done," Lianna asked Athrun who seemed to be far less excited then she thought he would be._

"_It's just surreal to think that the training is over," Athrun replied as her father cleared his throat._

"_Here is your information about where your team will be stationed Athrun."_

"_Father, is it really appropriate to do this here?" His glare did not go unnoticed by his daughter or his son. _

"_Of course it is appropriate," he turned to Athrun and cleared his throat. "You will be leaving late tonight for your first mission. You will be part of the Le Creuset team on the Vesalius along with your red coat teammates. You will get your mission debrief when you arrive on the ship, understood?"_

_The two siblings stood in shock at this idea. _

I thought we would have more time.

"_Lianna, you will be needed at the armory on Aprilius, something about the GINNs needing an update, I'll give you a minute before we leave," he stated cooly as the young girl turned to her eldest brother. _

"_You know I thought now that your training was over that we would actually have time to talk. I guess that was a mistake huh?" She laughed but there was no longer any humor in her tone. "I'll miss you."_

_He was almost thrown off balance by the girl throwing her arms around him. They were as close as siblings could be and too leave her was just as hard for him. _

"_Don't worry about me Lia, I'll be fine," he replied as she looked up at him wiping the moisture that had gathered on her eyes away._

"_You're right," She smiled. "You didn't get top place in the academy for no reason. Stay safe."_

"_Of course."_

_-x-_

"_Dead?!" She cried covering her mouth trying to hold back her tears. The word had just came that Rusty had died in action during a raid on Heliopolis. Of course these words weren't coming from her father but from her best friend. _

"_Sorry Lia, I thought you should know before you overhear it in the armory," Lacus stated her Haro mumbling something in the background. "I guess that's the outcome of war, casualties are bound to happen."_

"_I just never thought it would be them," She stated her voice monotone and void of emotion. "What happens if the next person is Nicol…or-or Athrun?"_

_Lacus Clyne simply pulled the young girl into her arms and let a sad smile cross her face. "We all have to make choices in times of war. They made theirs and all we can do is pray that they all make it out alive."_

_-x-_

"_What are these?" _

_She shook the sweat from her head and looked too see her father standing over the cockpit of the AMF-101 DINN she was currently in. _

"_The information from the captured mobile suits. I did what you asked and updated them and attempted to create our own mobile suits from them."_

"_And?"_

"_I was successful."_

_-x-_

"_Nicol? It can't be, he was only fifteen."_

_Her father shook his head and slammed his fist on his desk. "Those damn naturals are the ones to blame for this."_

_She had to agree with him on that point. The war was two sided, but the Earth Forces continued to murder those she cared about and it was driving her insane. _

"_Have you thought about what I have asked father?"_

"_The academy is no place for you Lianna."_

"_But Father! I've already passed the intelligence part of the courses with flying colors. My combat could use work but-"_

"_No."_

_-x-_

"_New mobile suits?" Lacus asked as we sat for tea in the Clyne mansion courtyard. It was the most relaxed Lia had felt in a long time. _

"_Ya I feel like I've been working on them non-stop. I mean Father has been pushing me to the limit to make sure they're ready by operation Spitbreak. I just feel exhausted," she mumbled flicking her hair to the side. "They are the most powerful machine's I've ever had the pleasure of inventing."_

_Lacus gave her a soft smile as her Haro's rolled around on the grass. Lianna just shook her head at the thought of her brother sitting at his desk for hours to build the little robots just to impress Lacus._

"_Have you heard anything from my brother?"_

_Lacus shook her head. "Unfortunately nothing, isn't that right Mr. Pink?" She asked the robot. "Even my father doesn't know much of what's going on."_

"_If you do end up hearing something you will let me know right?" _

"_Of course."_

_-x-_

"_Stolen?" She cried rushing into her father's office. He simply had a look of utter annoyance on his face._

"_You've heard then," He stated cooly bringing up the surveillance tape. "Apparently Lacus Clyne was seen consorting with a spy. She was the one who gave him access to the X10A Freedom."_

"_Lacus?" Lianna shook her head refusing to believe it. "But why would she-"_

"_At this point both Lacus and her father are considered fugitives and your brother is no longer her fiancée."_

_She trusted Lacus. She was the one person that had been there for her during the war and to hear that she was a traitor broke Lia's heart. _

_-x-_

"_It's the ZGMF- X09A Justice."_

_Athrun looked up at the machine and then to his sister who's eyes did not hold the same brightness since before he left. _

"_I don't know what father said to you but please be safe, I can't lose you too."_

_Athrun noticed the hard look that painted his sister's face, one that had never been there before. He guessed Lacus was right when she said that war changed people. He just never wanted his sister to be affected by it._

_-x-_

"_Have you seen my disc drive?" She asked around the base. She always kept it in her briefcase as it was the only extra copy of her machines that she had, and it just so happened that the classified information on that disc held the information about the specifications to the Freedom and Justice models._

"_Sorry sweetie, I ain't seen it anywhere," Hua replied twisting the wrench between his fingers. "You never leave anything behind."_

_He was right she was always extremely careful when handling information like this so why was it missing now. _

"_I'm sure I just misplaced it is all."_

_-x-_

_Nukes. The earth forces were attacking with nuclear weapons. _

We are such hypocrites.

_She was the one who assisted on creating nuclear jammers to stop both sides from ever annihilating each other with nuclear technology. But she was also the one that created the N-Jammer Canceler and had equipped Justice and Freedom with them. How that information got into the other sides hands she didn't-_

"_My hard drive."_

_The warmth rushed from her body and she instantly felt cold. This was her fault. She caused this. Lianna Zala was the sole cause of the PLANTS being nuked. It was the worst feeling in the world._

_-x-_

_She owed everything to her people. The coordinators. Lianna had to make up for past mistakes. Sure the war was over, but who knew when the tensions would re-escalate? She knew that the academy would never refuse Patrick Zala's daughter especially for those high-ranking officials who knew just how vital her intelligence was. But deep down she was doing this as redemption for her information falling into the wrong hands._

_The war had ended only a few weeks ago and the treaty documents were drawn up only a few days ago. It banned both sides from using nuclear technology and limited the sizes of each sides army's._

_Taking a deep breath she walked into the classroom filled with kids her age wanting to do their best to help out the PLANTs. She noticed girls near the side of the class, they looked so alike they could be siblings and chose to sit there._

"_I'm Meyrin," The one in the pigtails stated grinning from ear to ear. "And this is Lunamaria."_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Lianna."_

_I shook their hands as a boy entered the class. He looked like a lost puppy, his hair was disheveled and his red eyes held a hurt that I was only to familiar with._

"_What brings you to the academy?" Lunamaria asked drawing my attention away from the boy. _

"_Well I've been informally working for ZAFT since I was 12, just thought I'd make it official," Lianna offered as something in Luna's eyes seemed to click._

"_You're a Zala!" She yelled causing the whole class to turn and look at the commotion. Lia slapped her hand over the girls' mouth as the younger sister continued giggling._

"_You couldn't of said that any louder huh?"_

"_I can't believe I'm sitting by PLANT royalty," Meyrin gushed causing Lia's face to turn bright red in embarrassment. _

"_Okay you two the instructor walked in, can we please try and get through this…"_

_-x-_

_She was definitely bored. She was acing class after class and knew that this was essentially all formalities anyway. She grabbed her books and attempted to head out the door but soon found she had bumped in to someone._

"_I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I was in a hurry as I have work to do and-"_

"_Its fine," The guy mumbled and Lia realized she had bumped into the same guy she had been avoiding since the start of academy. She blushed and backed away from him uncomfortable with how close they are. "Shinn, Shinn Asuka."_

_Lia quickly snapped out of her confusion and shook his hand. "Lianna Zala."_

_Lia quickly bent down to pick up their papers from their last exam and noted that Shinn had only got a D. She was surprised considering how great his combat skills were. "If you wan't I can help you study for the next one."_

_He raised an eyebrow as her stuttering increased. "I mean the exam, I mean only if you want. I'm just a giant nerd and find science really fun and exciting and well I am not very good at gun handling or anything but-"_

"_I can use all the help I can get."_

_Lianna grinned and could feel her blush deepening as Shinn smiled at her. _

"_Perfect. How about tomorrow at 9?"_

"_Sounds great."_

_-x-_

"_Well I can't believe we did it," Lunamaria screamed as she put on her redcoat, something she had worked hard for. "We're finally done Lia!"_

"_Yeah, it feels like we've been at it forever," Lianna laughed putting on her own redcoat for the graduation ceremony. "I know Shinn will be happy, he's worked so hard!"_

_Luna just rolled her eyes at the affection pouring out in her friends voice. She was definitely head over heels for that boy._

"_Well shall we?" Lia asked._

_The graduation ceremony was quick and she was extremely happy about that. Her mind hated waiting on other people. Rey Za Burrel gave her a quick hug at the end of the ceremony as they both waited for Shinn, Meyrin and Lunamaria to come over._

"_Congratulations," Lia stated quickly pecking Shinn on the lips. "We did it."_

"_Yes we did," He cried hugging her and swinging her body around. "Now we wait…"_

"_How long until we know our assignments?" Luna asked._

"_Sometimes right away and sometimes weeks," Rey said and Lia agreed. _

_"Now we just wait."_

_-x-_

"_What?" She asked re-reading the papers from the envelope for what seemed like the millionth time. "The Voltaire?"_

"_So what does is say?" Shinn asked rushing through the door to her apartment. "I talked with Rey and Luna and their both to be stationed on the Minerva… What? What's the matter?"_

"_I'm not going with you," She sadly replied. "I've been stationed as chief mechanic on the Voltaire."_

"_What? Can't we talk to someone about this I mean-"_

_She placed a finger over his lips and shook her head. _

"_We're soldiers now and that means we have to follow orders."_

_Shinn was surprised when her lips forcefully captured his although he wasn't complaining. He always thought they never had enough alone time._

"_Who knows when we'll see each other again," She stated through kisses. "I report in the morning."_

"_Guess we'll have to make this count right?" He placed her gently on the bed both of them battling for dominance and each succumbing to pleasure._

_-x-_

"_Lianna Zala reporting for duty Sir," She stated as she approached the bridge of the ship. She didn't know what was in store for her, but she certainly never would've guessed this._

"_Lia it's been a long time."_

_Her eyes widened and a grin covered her face. "Yzak! It's been forever! Ugh I mean Commander Joule."_

"_Don't say that too much it goes to his head…"_

"_Dearka!" She cried happiness running through her. "I can't believe it you two! It's been way too long. We have a lot of catching up to do!"_

"_Sir, we need help down here, Tori just lit himself on fire again."_

"_I guess we have a lot of catching up to do after I deal with that."_

_The whole bridge began laughing and Lia gripped her lotus necklace that Shinn had got her in her hand. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before they saw each other again, she was sick of losing those closest to her._

_-x-_

**Sorry it jumps around a lot but here we have a little history on Lianna and as the story progresses then the blanks will be filled in. Enjoy.**


End file.
